


Danger

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-13
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Rose Weasley gets drunk one night and sleeps with Scorpius Malfoy. She finds herself pregnant and only sixteen. Read about all the bad and good things that happens during her pregnancy, everyone seems to be out to get her!





	1. The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

  
_Chapter One_   


I woke up early the next morning, stood up and stumbled towards the bathroom. I kneeled on the tiled floor and threw up the contents of my stomach. Then I felt someone pulling my red hair out of my face. I turned around to find Hugo standing there. Damn! Why did our rooms have to connect to the same bathroom? Hugo is probably the nosiest person in the whole world; he can never keep to himself. Hugo looked at me with a worried look on his face, oh how I wanted to slap the crap out of him. He was too annoying.

“Rose, are you alright?” he questioned.

“Yeah, you know just vomiting. Normal,” I said sarcastically. 

He looked at me oddly and then asked, “Have you done “it” recently?”  
  


I laughed, he thought I was pregnant! It was probably just the flu; I hadn’t ever done “it” before. I shook my head and replied, “I have the flu you prat!”

I heard Hugo groan and then flush the toilet. I watched him swing open the door to his room and enter. Finally, I'm alone at last. I looked down at myself in disgust I could really use a nice warm shower to wash everything away. I locked Hugo’s door leading to the bathroom, which I should have done before. Then did the same for mine incase he came around. Slipped off my slippers and pajamas and climbed into the shower.

While I was rinsing my hair, I heard a scream. It was obviously not Hugo, too high pitched. Then again you never know. I finished with my shower five minutes later and then the second I had turned off the water, I heard banging on the door from my room. 

“Hugo, let me get changed first will you!” I shouted through the door crack.

“Mum headed off to work and Dad just fell down the stair and hit his head! I’ve been banging on your door forever,” Hugo said and I could hear the worry in his voice. 

I grabbed my pajamas and slid them back on, since they go on faster. Then opened the door and Hugo tugged me down the hall. I whimpered as I saw he drew blood. How dare he? I mean these were my favorite pajamas. He continued to pull me down the stairs until we reached the bottom.

I screamed with shock with the site before me. Just like Hugo had and quickly, without a word, Hugo and I picked him up and I side-along apparated to St. Mungo’s. Hugo did all the talking and they quickly had dad inside a room while Hugo and I sat outside, worried. The secretary said that she would contact mum so she could come get us, mum was a nurse here. I buried my head into Hugo and cried; Hugo just stared at the wall and let me cry. 

“Hugo! Rose! Are you alright? Oh, come here kids,” Hermione said with open arms.  
  


I ran to mum and cried into her shoulder while Hugo remained on the edge of his seat, staring blankly into space.

“Just a flight of stairs, right?” Mum asked trying to comfort us and her. 

“Yes.” Hugo replied from his trance while I continue to sob.

“Your father is tough, we fought Voldemort. Stairs he can handle. I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to stay here and wait. Let’s go home and come back later. Cheer up!” Hermione comforted and off we apparated.

I feel to my knees, sick. Then the next thing I knew, vile was on my lap. Gross, why did I have to keep getting sick? Why?  Mum and Hugo hadn’t even noticed me and had stalked over to the kitchen to get some lunch ready. 

“Hello?” I called and waited for them to come.

“Rosie? What is it?” Mum said as she walked over to me, when she saw me she extended her hand and pulled me up.

“This was my favorite pair of pajamas,” I whined.

“You shouldn’t have gone to the hospital with pajamas, Rose. Now, go get dressed in something nice.” Hermione commanded with a slight smile, trying to hide her concern for Ron.

I walked up the stairs, two at a time and into the bathroom. I snatched up my clothes, still on the countertop. I pulled on the pair of jeans and the pink polo. Then grabbed my flats and slid them on. Ran to my closet and grabbed my favorite pair of robes, white ones with the pink sequin on them.

_Later that night…._   


“Stay here and behave, I'm going to go check up on dad.  You two can have a few friends over if you like. Just make sure they are gone by eight tonight. Bye!” Hermione instructed and left with a wave.

“Claire is coming.” I announced the second she left.

“Whatever, Scorpius is coming,” Hugo said and then two pops were heard, having us already have planned this.

I ran towards the door and embraced my best friend, Claire. Then I gave Scorpius a quick hug. Scorpius and Hugo went to do whatever boys do and Claire and I went to the bathroom to do our nails. Then all four of us got drunk and fell asleep.

_The next morning….  
_ __

I woke up, stretched, and then yawned. I caught a glimpse of white blonde hair and found myself looking straight into the eyes of Scorpius Malfoy. Before I could do anything, my mum charged into my door, which caused Scorpius to awaken. He looked at me, a look of embarrassment crossed his face, and I mean we are best friends. Awkward…She motioned for me to come out into the hall. I followed. 

“You could be pregnant, Rose.” 

“I know, I was drunk.” 

“That’s even worse. I never thought you would be this irresponsible!” 

“Sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it. Now, I need to test to see whether you are pregnant or not.”

“Claire too,” she added.

I nodded and walked back in to the room. Claire entered, her blonde hair in her face, I could tell she was nervous.

“Girls, I’m going to run a test to see if you are pregnant. Lie down on the bed and pull your shirts up. Boys, why don’t you wait outside?” Hermione instructed.

We all did as instructed. I was shaking, what if I was pregnant? Hermione walked over to Claire, muttered a spell, and I saw Claire’s stomach turn blue. What did that mean?

“You’re not pregnant, Claire.” Hermione announced, a smile spreading across Claire’s face.

Then she walked over to me and repeated the process. I didn’t dare look down, I didn’t want to know. 

“Rosie, you’re pregnant.” Hermione announced a look of sadness and disappointment on her face. She then changed to the “You-should-know-better-than-that look.” Tears slid down my face fast.

**Hahaha! Leave a review and make my day! This is planned to be a long novel. I am not too sure on this one so if you like it and want more then leave a review. Hope you liked it! Sorry for the short chapter the next ones will be longer. And Ron in the hospital affects the next chapter, so it’s not random.  
** ****

******Kara**   



	2. Reactions and Plans

My jaw dropped and Claire, who was heading out the door stopped dead in her tracks and her jaw dropped too. I stared blankly into my mother’s eyes, looking for her to shout, “Just kidding, princess!” That shows how desperate I was, letting her call me _that_ nickname. My dad still calls me that, well, probably not anymore now that I have “A bun in the oven”. Pregnant is just a horrible word, the kind of words that get a scolding and lecture from your parents. 

“Rosie, princess,” Mum said, waving her hand in front of my face. I jumped.

“Are you alright?” She asked. I laughed at this. You are asking a sixteen year old girl who is pregnant, who is totally freaking out, if she is okay? I just laughed at this; mum took it the wrong way.

“Good to know,” she replied. I just shook my head.

“ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ASKING ME IF I’M OKAY? OF COURSE NOT, I’M PREGNANT AT SIXTEEN AND THE GODDAMN FATHER DOESN’T EVEN KNOW THAT I LOVE HIM!” I shouted, shaking, and then ran off to the bathroom. Stupid hormones!

I sat in the bath tub and cried. I knew my mum would be banging on the door in five, four, three, two, and one. Right on cue, I heard the rapping of her knuckles hitting the door.

“GO AWAY!” I barked.

“Rose, please let me in,” Hermione pleaded. 

I opened the door, goddamn it! Why did I have to be such a softie, sometimes I wish I was as stubborn as my father. But nooo, I had to be the softie. Not fair. I returned to reality by my mother’s outburst. 

“You need to tell Scorpius,” she blurted.

“I can’t. That would ruin everything. His life, our friendship, everything! I’m not ready to tell him yet, I will. I promise.” I explained. 

“Suite yourself, but you better make sure he doesn’t find out from someone other than you.”

I nodded. Then Claire came into the bathroom, her white blond hair now straightened. She and I hugged, being friends. We’re not lesbian or anything, so don’t take it the wrong way. We walked out of the door and my mum followed.

“They’re not pregnant!” My mum exclaimed.

I looked in Scorpius’s direction. A smile spread on his face, I couldn’t believe that I was doing this to him. I just wasn’t ready for it yet. He stood up and came towards me. How cute he looked when he walked. He hugged me, a friendly hug nothing more. Oh, how I wish it was more. I turned around, Claire was talking to Hugo. They would make such a cute couple, don’t you think? 

I forgot for a few minutes, while he held me, that I was actually pregnant. Scorpius could do that to you. I felt horrible from keeping this from him. Then, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around quickly. 

“Could I borrow you for a minute?” Mum asked.

I nodded and Scorpius released his grip on me. Mum dragged me into my room, locked the door, and then cast a silencing spell on the room. 

“You go back to school in a week we need to contact Headmaster Longbottom right away.” Hermione announced, grabbing a quill and a piece of parchment off my desk.

_ Dear Neville, _

__

_ Rose has gotten herself into a horrible situation. The reason I am telling you this because it will have a great affect on her year at Hogwarts this year. It is too big of news to enclose in a letter, so I would like to meet with you. Perhaps tomorrow at noon at Madam Rosmerta Jr.’s. I would bring Rose as well.  _

__

_ Hope to see you soon, _

__

_ Hermione  _

__

“Your father will be furious. One because you did it with a Malfoy and two because you did it in the first place,” Hermione mumbled

“Could you tell him?” I asked.

“Sorry Rosie, I mean uh Rose, you need to. He just needs to learn to let go,” Hermione refused, and then I cried.

“Iiiitttsssss aaaalllllllllll tttooo mucccccchhhh!” I wailed.

All mum did was hug me and tell me everything was alright.

“What a gift that will be. Dad comes home, “Hey dad, while you were gone I got myself pregnant. By the way, Scorpius Malfoy is the father, who I just oh so happen to be in love with.” I joked.

“You sure have a sense of humor,” my mother commented, causing me to break out in fits of laugher; she didn’t even know the half of it.

“Can’t I just owl him once I get to school, just keep him as far away as possible from the howlers,” I suggested.

“Your father is not really the howling type, he understands how embarrassing that is from nana Weasley,” Hermione explained, laughing as she remembered some of the howlers he had received.

“I’m not ready to tell anyone yet, for now I need to get over it myself. Then I’ll share, and I promise to that as well,” I said and held up my pinky. Hermione wore a confused look on her face and I returned it. Parents, how sad not even knowing what a pinky promise it. Must of lived in holes back then, I laughed imagining that scene.

I went outside; I was safe there from mum. I pretended to be admiring the hallway when mum came outside. 

“Whatcha looking at?” a voice asked and I whipped around. Hugo. Boy, did he smell! Hang over…

“Three words. Take. A. Friggin’. Shower” I commanded.

“That’s four!” he corrected.

“Friggin’ is not a word. Mum classifies it as a “bad word” and I said words. As in regular words we are allowed to say in front of mum,” I said smartly.

“Whatever. Do I really smell that bad?” Hugo wondered and started sniffing himself.

“Yep, sorry man,” Scorpius replied, coming forward to us.

With a huff, Hugo was gone. Scorpius laughed. It felt odd standing so close to Scorpius. I have always liked him, but chickened out of telling him every time. 

_ The next morning… _

Way to start the morning, throwing up last night’s dinner. I just finished and then someone barged in my door. It was mum and she was holding a letter, probably the response from Neville. I snatched it from her hands and read it.

__

_ Dear Hermione,  _

__

_ I would be glad to meet you at noon today. It will be nice to see you and Rose once again.  _

__

_ Sincerely, _

__

_ Neville Longbottom _

_ Hogwarts Headmaster _

“Why do I have to come?” I whined.

“It is not my situation, so you are lucky I’m coming at all. Now, come down and get some breakfast,” Mum left the letter on my dresser and left. 

Sighing, I stumbled down the stairs. Dad was still in the hospital and today we were going to see Neville, and then dad. I played with my cereal; I had lost my appetite after seeing last night’s dinner again this morning.

“Rose, you should eat something. You’re really thin,” Hugo commented, almost a perfect imitation of mum. 

“I’ll gain weight. Trust me,” I replied, looking up at my mother. She was wearing this cocky smile, which I am guessing was meant to be comforting but only creeped me out.   
  


“Hugo, Rose and I will be back in time to pick you up to go and see Dad,” Hermione looked at her watch and grabbed my arm, off we spun. 

We apparated directly in front of Madame Rosmerta Jr’s, right on time too. I straightened the pin on my white robes and entered. Neville was sitting at a table near the back, with some papers in his hand. Mum motioned towards him and we headed towards him. I smiled at him warmly, mimicking the expression on my mother’s face.

“Hello Hermione. Good to see you and Rose too. Now take a seat,” Neville gestured to the two other seats and we took them carefully.

Once we were settled, Neville continued, “So, what was that situation of yours?” 

I looked towards mum, for help. She nodded and began, “Well, she got herself drunk when I was with Ron at St. Mungo’s. Then she ended up in bed with Scorpius Malfoy, and now she is pregnant with his baby. I’m the only one who knows.” She kept a straight face the entire time, as did Neville.

“Oh dear, that is a problem. Well, I can give you a room for when the baby is born. I think that there is a spell to hide your bump, but you will have to look it up. Madame Pompfrey could check up on you every week or two.”

“Sounds great.” Mum thanked Neville and we went back to pick up Hugo to go to St. Mungo’s. Neville was very nice and understanding, I see why Luna chose to marry him.

  
_I’m not to sure about that chapter, didn’t come out that well. I promise that Ron will come into the next one. I know that JK Rowling said that Luna got together with Rolf but I ship Neville/Luna! This is the longest chapter I have ever written! I almost added the St. Mungo’s part but then the chapter would be too long.Please leave a review._


End file.
